What Happened?
by Naisa
Summary: A series of poems based on the how, what, when, where and why of Merlin and Morgana's relationship, and the destiny that would ultimately tear the two apart. Poem 5 - "How did I get to be here? Alone in this dark, cold hovel." Now complete, please R&R!
1. What

_This poem was a one shot for a very long time, but I've decided to create a series of poems based on the questions 'how', 'what', 'when', 'where' and 'why' that focus on Merlin and Morgana's relationship and how fate tore them apart. They'll vary from Merlin's POV, Morgana's and 3rd person. This first poem is from Merlin's POV and has also been edited a little, so I hope it's ok!_

_This is my first poem collection on here, and I don't write poems as much as I write pros, but I hope you like them!_

_Would love to know what you think, so please review! :)_

* * *

1: What

What happened to the girl I once knew?

What happened to her beautiful smile?

Her caring nature, her harmless teasing?

What happened to her sheer determination to help out a friend?

She helps no one but herself now.

What happened to her sense of justice?

Time washed it away.

What happened to her love for Camelot and all its people?

She is cruel and heartless now,

She has turned her back on her friends,

And they have become her enemies.

She wants nothing else but to kill the King

And even the people of Camelot too, she doesn't care if she does.

I can see her marching into the darkness in her blood-red cloak, evil in mind.

It is too late for anyone to stop her

It is too late for me to save her.

There is nothing we can do now,

The only thing I can do is ask; what happened?

What happened, to the woman I loved?


	2. Why

_Hope you're enjoying the poems so far! This one is also written from Merlin's POV. _

_These poems are fairly angst-y, so if you'd like some more light-hearted stuff I've also written some humorous Merlin stories, and other Mergana fics, so feel free to read! :)_

_Reviews much appreciated!_

* * *

Why

Sometimes, I get angry.

I look to skies and I want to scream:

Why? Why did you do this to us?

Why must fate drag us down these separate paths?

She had a good heart, a kind heart,

I saw it, I loved it,

So why did she have to change?

In fleeting moments I think I should change too,

I feel like taking her hand,

And following into her dark world.

But I can't, why?

Because I believe in good, in peace, justice and freedom.

Not power, not control, riches or evil.

That is why we must go our separate ways.

Sometimes, I get angry.

I look to skies and I want to scream:

Why? Why did you do this to us?

But in the end, we were the ones who chose our paths,

And it's too late for us to change our minds.


	3. Where

_This poem is from the 3rd person POV, I have to admit it's not my best out of the 5, but I hope you like it! :)_

_Just one review for the last chapter! :(_

* * *

Where

This is where they had their most precious memories.

Can you see them? In the old castle,

Talking in the dim corridors, sharing thoughts, feelings and laughter.

Can you see Merlin?

Sneaking past Arthur with a bunch of flowers for his Morgana?

There he is again,

Looking after that little Druid boy for Morgana.

He risked his life, but he would do it again, for her.

There's Morgana, pacing up and down,

Praying that Arthur and Merlin will come back soon from their adventure,

Praying that they will be safe,

Especially Merlin.

She did that so many times, and yet no one knew.

So where did it all go horribly wrong?

Where did this change start,

That broke the two apart?

Where did these memories go?

They took them with them as they took their separate destinies

Unaware at first these memories would be all they could have.

As some things never can be.


	4. When

_This poem is in Morgana's POV, I hope you like it!_

_PLEASE review! :)_

* * *

When

_"May I ask you a question Morgana?"_

I stare down at the puny manservant, and try not to laugh.

Him? Ask me a question?

I am a Queen on the old religion,

I posses more power than any fool can imagine.

I could take down an entire kingdom if it was my wish,

People quake at the sound of my name.

And this boy, Arthur's precious little friend,

Thinks he can try and outsmart me, by asking me a question?

Go ahead.

But when he does ask,

I find myself struck dumb.

"When did you last smile?" He asks.

He doesn't mean a smirk, or a cold laugh,

But a smile filled with happiness,

One that reaches the eyes.

And I cannot answer,

Because I don't know.

After he poisoned me, I can't remember when I last smiled.


	5. How

_Last poem everyone! From Morgana's POV, alas this fic has been rather short, but I hoped you liked it all the same :)_

_Reviews much appreciated!_

* * *

How

How did I get to be here?

Alone in this dark, cold hovel,

Feeling like I have not a friend in the world.

Once I had friends, and a family,

But I did not even know it.

I once lived in a castle full of riches,

I want them back now, but to feed my own greed.

I let out an exasperated sigh,

How did I get to be like this?

So bitter and cruel and power hungry

Is this how I really want to be remembered?

Sometimes I think about my old friends, and I miss them,

Gwen, Arthur, Gaius,

How did such close bonds break?

I even miss Uther, hard that is to believe.

But Merlin...

It's Merlin I miss most of all.


End file.
